


Carm, I'm Trying to Study

by tiny_shroom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Library Sex, not even going to try to act like it isn't, that is what it is leading to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_shroom/pseuds/tiny_shroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a huge history exam to study for, but that does not stop Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carm, I'm Trying to Study

"You're doing it again," Laura mutters under her breath.

Carmilla's lips quirk up into a subtle smirk as she retorts, "I'm just reading."

The brunette glares at her roommate sitting adjacent to her as she feels the girl's foot slide even farther up her leg. Carmilla does not even look up from her book to meet Laura's eyes, knowing all too well of the familiar glare boring into her. Laura waits until the foot slips between her thighs then slams her legs closed. This provokes the vampire to let out a rather inventive curse. Despite what people think, vampires can in fact feel pain inflicted upon them. It is simply dulled down. So all of Laura’s strength essentially made Carmilla feel the equivalent of stubbing her toe. The noisy complaint from Carmilla disrupts the otherwise quiet scenery in the library. Perry and LaFontaine to look up from their studying.

Laura does not miss a beat when feigning concern, "what's the problem, Carm?"

Carmilla lets out a pitiful, "nothing..." as her head lowers onto the cold wood of the table, trying to hide that her foot is still caught in Laura's steel grip. Finally, she relents, allowing Carmilla to lower her leg back down. With a shake of their heads, LaFontaine and Perry continue quizzing one another on the cell structure for their Biology exam, giving the pair no further thought.

Laura looks back down at her book for Women's History, but finds it hard to continue reading with Carmilla pouting in front of her. The vampire is a rather sore loser. Suddenly, Carmilla shoves herself away from the table, causing the chair to give an unpleasant screech, and disappears down an aisle of books. Perry and LaFontaine do not comment on the odd happenings around them, knowing from experience it is much better to let the two roommates deal with their problems themselves.

She assumes I am just going to follow her...who does she think she is? Laura chews at her bottom lip as she desperately tries to concentrate on the story of Joan of Arc. Despite her best efforts, her mind keeps wandering a few aisles left of the table. Her fingers drum on the hard surface. I couldn't have hurt her that bad. She's a vampire. Pointy teethed-bat winged-blood sucking-vampire. That thought makes Laura snort softly. She has never gotten Carmilla to answer whether or not she can turn into one of the cute, fuzzy creatures of the night along with her feline form. In fact, each time she asks, the vampire becomes incredibly offended. Laura cannot figure out why that is. Carmilla is not one for making her feelings easy to decipher. For example, the dramatic way she just stormed off.

Knowing her resolve always dwindles when it comes to Carmilla, Laura stands up, deciding to not delay the inevitable any longer.

"I better go check on her," Laura states, more to herself than to her friends.

As she counts the aisles down to the one Carmilla disappeared into, Laura sighs to herself. She got me again. Why should I feel bad? A surge of anger-filled defiance courses through her. Her arms cross over her chest as she turns the corner, fully expecting to be met with a sulking Carmilla. Instead, however, her eyes catch only a glimpse of the raven-black hair before it vanishes down another aisle. What is she playing at? Just as Laura is about to check the next aisle, a hand grasps her shoulder.

A scream gets caught in her throat and she whips around, knocking the hand away.

Danny stands before her, now rubbing her hand. The taller girl speaks carefully, "what has gotten into you?"

Laura rests her back against the front of a bookshelf, giving a breathy reply, "I thought you were-" she catches herself before Carmilla's name escapes her lips, knowing how Danny feels about the broody female, "someone else. Trying to scare me."

Danny laughs, "guess I did their job for them."

Despite her heart nearly beating out of her chest from the fright, Laura cannot help but laugh with her. Danny has always had an infectious laugh. That is something Laura has always admired about her. "Yeah, I guess you did."

The two girls exchange pleasantries, but Danny cuts their conversation short. She mentions something about a deadline with one of her TA duties. When the redhead makes her way towards the front of the library Laura remembers why she was standing there in the first place. Sometimes she gets lost when she talks to Danny. In that good way that feels like time kind of stops.

That is something Carmilla can never know. She already hates Danny enough as it is. Speaking of Carmilla... Laura sighs and glances around in hopes that Carmilla got tired of waiting and stopped whatever game she appeared to be playing. When Laura turns ninety degrees to face the very back of the library she spots her. The vampire is leaning lazily against the fire exit door wearing a frightening glare with her arms crossed over her chest and a foot propped up behind her. Laura was hoping, somehow, Carmilla missed the conversation with Danny. If she was in a pouting mood before, seeing that will make her nearly unbearable.

"Carm, cut it out..." Laura practically whines.

The moment Laura takes a step in Carmilla's direction she vanishes. Laura stops in her tracks, amazed, but not surprised, by Carmilla's speed. Gives meaning to 'in the blink of an eye'. She might make Laura spend the entire night chasing her out of a petty need for a punishment. That is something Laura did not have time for.

Laura’s white sundress flutters up as a presence breezes past her. Her hands barely make it to the lace-layered material before her pale blue underwear is revealed to whoever is watching. Laura has a sneaking suspicion that only one person has any view of the show. They happen to be the same person causing it. Ever since Laura captured Carmilla-yes, the vampire still brings that up every time she wants something-they made a deal that Laura has to at least attempt to bring more “virgin sacrifice worthy” clothing into her wardrobe. Now Laura is thinking about burning every piece she has bought because of the stupid vampire.

"Carmilla Karnstein," Laura hisses, "stop it right now!"

A devilish laugh echoes behind Laura. The hairs stand on the back of her neck as every synapse fires off at once. She could feel the vampire's cold aura just behind her yet could do nothing more than face the front of the library, not daring to move. The safety that usually envelopes her while in Carmilla's company has been replaced by uncertainty.

“Make me, Cupcake,” Carmilla whispers against Laura’s ear. Carmilla’s hand ghosts up Laura’s arm, never quite making contact. She relishes in the shiver that she can sense flowing through the tiny human’s body. She has made her nervous.

Good.


End file.
